OUAT SwanQueen: Feelings and secrects
by OUATkas0106
Summary: Emma has been noticing some sparks in her and Regina's Relationship, nothing major, and has been gaining more feelings for Regina, but she is to afraid of telling her since she doesn't want to ruin their friendship they worked hard at to achieve. However Emma didn't realize that Regina has been noticing these sparks to and feels the same way and too is scared to tell her.
1. Secrets buried within them

**Summary Of the Chapter:**

Emma has been noticing some sparks in her and Regina's Relationship, nothing major, and has been gaining more feelings for Regina, but she is to afraid of telling her since she doesn't want to ruin their friendship they worked hard at to achieve. However Emma didn't realize that Regina (Madame Mayor) has been noticing these sparks to and feels the same way and too is scared of telling Emma how she feels. After this an Earthquake comes to the town of Storybrooke, causing them to be captured in it, and Emma has to make sure Regina is safe however feels ashamed of going to her, but decides to make the effort anyway. The Mayor, has been stuck under her desk in rubble, and contacts Emma to come save her, Emma thinks she has really messed up since she accidentally spit out her nickname she has for Regina which is 'Gina' and feels ashamed of it, however Regina also does this and feels even worse so hangs up, Will Emma get to Regina in time, and how will she save her? Will they admit their feelings to each other?

Emma Swan sat inside her mini yellow bug screeching and debating with herself whether to just go and drive herself to the mayor's house or to sit tight in her mini bug, since an earthquake had recently occurred and Emma was nervous for Madam'e Mayor, otherwise known as Regina. Although it made her furious to admit it, she knew deep down she cared for Regina a lot more than just a friend, but she didn't want to actually tell her this since she just couldn't bring herself to tell Regina, or screw their relationship that took absolutely ages to actually bring together and now they were really close friends, and Emma just wanted more with her besides maybe even Regina didn't feel the same way. Captured in her own thoughts she quickly heard a tree fall down only a few meters away slightly startling her, but just enough to actually snap her out of her thoughts. She muttered to herself _'Screw it Emma just go check on her'_ , and roughly turned the key in the car and went speeding off down the road almost forgetting she was the sheriff and also had to oblige by the speeding rules as well as others.

Regina was unconscious for at least 30 minutes, and eventually started stir slightly murmuring before trying her best to hoist herself up into a sitting up position, but then noticed her foot was caught between some ruble and cursed under her breath. Trying to remove the ruble from her foot with magic she hissed in pain when it didn't work and seemed to only add pressure on the injury on her foot hidden underneath the rubble. Sighing angrily at herself, Regina slipped her hand in her pocket of her blazer and whipped out her phone dialing the numbers to call Emma.

Seeing that Regina was calling her, Emma quickly pulled over only a few miles from the Mayors house, and grabbed her phone from the glove compartment only just being able to hear the phone ringing, she swiped the answer button and picked up the call.

 _'Hello Madame Mayor, it's Emma are you ok?_ ' Emma quickly almost shouted through the phone in a worried tone.

 _'Emma if I was ok do you honestly thing I would be calling you right now, I am stuck under rubble and I seriously need help so get your mini yellow junk mechanic over here now and come help me please.'_ Regina snapped quite surprised herself of her own voice tone.

 _'Well I was on my way to check on you now, I will be there in just a sec hang tight Gina'._ 'Gina', Emma thought to herself shocked that she had actually said that nickname out loud. She never called Regina Gina before which was embarrassing in Emma's eyes since it sounded a lot like she cared for Regina, although she did, Emma hated the thought of Regina actually finding out that she did.

Regina's eyes widened to the nickname as soon as it slipped out from Emma's mouth. Gina? She thought, she has never called me that, trying to hide her excitement of her new nickname she blushed to herself, luckily Emma wasn't there to see it otherwise Regina would of never of forgiven herself for blushing in front of the town's sheriff.

 _'Erm yes Emm I will do'_. Regina quickly regretted the nickname that stumbled almost rapidly out of her mouth was angry at herself for doing so. Therefore, before Emma even got a chance to respond to Regina, she ended the call within 3 seconds of spilling the nickname she had given Emma Swan.

Regina wondered to herself what Emma was thinking whilst driving her way to the Mayor's house, and didn't understand why she couldn't just tell her how she also felt a spark in their relationship, but she too was afraid of what could happen. Why couldn't they just reveal their secrets that they hid deep down inside them? Little did Regina know, that Emma was actually thinking the exact same thing and wondering if Regina would be ok and why she too couldn't just tell the Mayor her own secret about her feelings for her.

 **Should I carry on with this chapter? Tell me in reviews! ^.^ I will definitely carry on if you guys want me to! :D**


	2. The Saviour's Tears

Regina must of fell unconscious for a little while, since she woke to the sound of the door almost being kicked in.

''Emma Swan if you break that door I swear on Henry's life you will be destroyed by me after we fix this mess of a town,'' Regina shouted on the other side of the door with anger, but no matter how hard she tried, the mayor just couldn't bring herself to stop her small smirk forming on her face.

''I'm sorry Regina but I have no choice I am not letting you die in here, and this building could collapse at any momment therefore, no matter what you do to me, I am coming in whether this door is on it's hinges or not!'' Emma replied back quite quickly.

This comment however, only made Regina laugh quietly to herself as the door finally opened, luckily on it's hinges still, making the mayor quite relieved.

''Ok Emma do your sheriff work and help me out of this damn rubble please, now would be helpful of course if your not to busy standing and staring at me..''

''Why are you always so whiney about how I save your life, I am almost positive you're never ever are grateful for it.''Emma added in almost sounding quite offended by Regina's statment.

''Oh, sorry Emma I guess I do owe you a thanks, so erm... Thanks. I really mean it.''

Did Regina just thank me? Emma thought to herself. Regina never thanked anyone accept for Henry of course if he decided to actually be bothered to do his homework or to respond and copperate with Regina.

''Emma as much as you might be actually touched that I thanked you, it would be great if you could help me out of this stupid rubble sitting on top of my foot, otherwise we will both die in this large house.'' Regina hissed trying to hide blushing, coughed quickly trying to cover her blush but failing.

Emma saw Regina's blush and couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself like a small teenager, and muttered to herself, ''As long as I am with you I'd be happy to die in here.'',However quickly regretting her choice of words.

''What was that Emma?'' the mayor asked unsure if she had heard Emma correctly but not wanting to ask if she did hear that.

''Oh... Nothing nothing... Come on Regina give me your hand.'' Emma slid under the desk holding out her hand that Regina hesitated to take, but eventually took it.

''If this hurts you Regina, I am sorry it's the only way to get you out I ethier yank you out or we sit here and die in this small space.'' Emma implied to Regina trying to convince her to get out fast.

''Very well Emma I will come out then besides we need to find Henry?'' Regina said, panick rising inside her remembering her son was still out there somewhere.

''Don't worry Regina, Henry is quite safe, he is with Archie and Pongo with everyone else at the hostpital.'' Emma said, trying her best to calm the mayor.

''Oh good then let's go I want to see our son.''

Our son. Emma thought 'Our son.' Regina had actually said our son which made Emma get butterflies inside of her. The way Regina said Our son, made Emma want to jump up and down with joy. However, before she got a chance, the mayor's exit out of the house had just caved in, leaving Regina and Emma staring directly at it quite startled.

''You have got to be kidding me!? This is all your fault Miss Swan,maybe if you hadn't been standing there staring at me for 5 minutes, and don't deny you haven't we would of gotten out sooner now we are stuck in here for godness knows how bloody long!'' Regina snapped full of rage anger and hurt since she just wanted to see Henry, however a small part of her was pleased, since she got some 'alone' time with Emma, even if it was not quite the way she planned it.

''REGINA! Don't you dare 'Miss Swan' me after all we have been through, you would of moaned at me ethier way, since if I just stopped taking my time and dragged you out you would of moaned at me for being to rough and not gentle enough with you! Does nothing every bloody please you for god sake!? You might as well sit tight whilst we wait for my father and others to come to the rescue, I contacted them so just stay put and stop whining.''

Regina was quite shocked and slightly impressed with Emma's confidence to stand up to her considering even though she wasn't the Evil Queen, and hadn't been for quite some time everyone in Storybrooke, still had some problems and fear's standing up against her. Therefore, it was a good 5 minutes they sat in silence before Regina couldn't stand it any longer and decided to break it.

''Look your right I am sorry. All you have done is tried to help me out for quite some time now, and I haven't taken it into consideration or into account about how you have tried to help me out.'' Regina softly spoke to Emma, trying not to make it seem awkward or anything more than a soft friendly gesture to Emma.

Emma however was far taken back with this and couldn't believe what she had just heard at all. Of all the people to take into consideration and into account about what Emma had done for Storybrooke she never ever had expected it to be the mayor of the town at all.

''Well erm thanks Regina I appreciate it. This time for once I am serious, and not being sarcastic I really appreciate it. I care about you more than you think and I just hope you realize that.'' Emma said nudging Regina making her slowly turn her heard towards her as her expression softened, Emma gave her a warm smile.

Regina had tried to keep this question at the back of her mind, and never really wanted to bring it up at all, but after hearing what Emma had said, she just couldn't help herself anymore.

''Emma why do you care about me so much?'' The mayor asked, Emma looked at her laughing at first, but then realized that she was being 100% serious, so then stopped and sat up with more posture.

''Erm well, because erm... I don't know I...''

Just as this happened the house shook once again shocking both Emma and Regina and without thinking, the ayor huddled herself closer to Emma. Emma was taken back at this but didn't hesitate and wrapped her arm around the mayor for protection.

The earthquake lasted around a minute and 30 seconds, but this knocked Regina unconscious once again. Emma lay Regina down, and removed the rubble from her foot. The injury that lay before her made tears come to Emma's eyes and feel hurt that Regina must have been in a lot of pain with this on her foot. Just as she was lost in thought, the mayor stirred making Emma jump slightly.

''Regina!? Regina are you ok?'' Emma said worriedly looking at the mayor scooping her onto her lap.

''Emma what are you doing? I'm fine honestly.'' Although Regina was angry at Emma for bringing her onto her lap, she didn't hesitate or pull away she just sat there worried about Henry, but also secrectly worrying about Emma too.

''I removed the rubble from your foot, that looks painful why didn't you say anything Regina?'' Emma said scolding at Regina yet sounding quite scared for her as tears started to form in her eyes.

This only made Regina become more upset herself and leaned back into Emma and sighed.

''Because I didn't want to worry you besides we were focusing on getting out of her to our son, and quite francally, I was worried about you.'' Regina said looking at Emma with a soft and heart warming look, making Emma melt.

''You were worried about me?'' Emma said feeling a tear drop down her face.

''Yes Emma, as much as I feel embarassed to tell you this, but I wouldn't exactly want anything to happen to you ethier... I care about you too ok.''

A tear that was dripping off Emma's check landed on the mayor's leg causing a light to surround them. This made emma gasp, and Regina's eyes widen as her injury on her foot started to heal.

''What the hell was that how did I do that!'' Emma said shocked that her tear's even had the power to do that.

Regina stared down at her leg and looked back up at the blonde sheriff and her face started to soften again even more than before and she stared at Emma with her brown soft eyes.

''That Emma... That was magic...''

 **This just came to my mind from no where XD hope you like it! :D**


End file.
